<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearth and Home [PODFIC] by Opalsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407446">Hearth and Home [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong'>Opalsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix+ [PODFIC] [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cluster Sex, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Between Felix/Wolfgang, Friendship/Love, Happy Sex, Other, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyfidelity, Sensate Cluster(s), Sensate Orgy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course, I feel it,” Wolfgang hisses. “Anything they can experience, I can, remember?”</p><p>Anything gets its hooks in Felix’s mind and shakes him. Even if Wolfgang has never tried a single thing with men before, he’s felt it and—judging by the look on his face right now—thought it was worth repeating. Felix has been told his unrestrained smile is not flattering, but he can’t help letting it split his face, ecstatic.</p><p>(Felix finds out about cluster-fucks. Hijinks ensue.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Brenner &amp; The Cluster, Felix Brenner/The Cluster, Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix+ [PODFIC] [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearth and Home [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635820">Hearth and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking">Chancy_Lurking</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by Opalsong</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p> <audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download</h3><table>
    <tbody>
      <tr>
<td><a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/14%20Hearth%20and%20Home.mp3">MP3</a></td>
<td>00:32:56</td>
<td>22.9 MB</td>
</tr>
    </tbody>
  </table><h3>Music</h3><p><i>Mad World</i> by Adam Lambert</p>
<h3>Crosspost</h3><p>cross posted at <a href="https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>